Gameplay
''The Getaway'' and ''The Getaway: Black Monday'' both open world sandbox games, that take place within London. The game features several core mechanics, which were not commonly seen in video games at the time. The Getaway was one of the first games to use real actors likeness' used within the game, (Interestingly, this method of performance capture, would later advanced by the game L.A. Noire, which was created by Team Bondi, which had many of the same Staff who worked on the Getaway). The games also uses real world models of car, trucks and motorcycles, unlike many other games, which merely based the designs on real world cars, using fictional titles. The Getaway does not feature a traditional Heads up Display common to many games. As such there is no Health display, Ammo Counter or Map. All information is provided in other ways. On-Foot On foot players can Walk, Run and Sprint for short distances. In The Getaway: Black Monday, characters can also crawl, jump and climb in certain situations to give them access to different areas. Sam Thompson can crawl and climb in order to avoid enemy detection. When engaging police officers on foot, it is advised to keep distance as if they get close enough to criminal characters, then they will be able to initiate an arrest, causing the character to surrender and result in mission failure. Police characters however, will never be engaged by the police. However Mitchell will frequently be berated over the radio for reckless or illegal activities. Driving In The Getaway, Driving is a major part of Gameplay, almost all the levels involve a driving segment. There are over a 100 vehicles that can be driven in game, including Cars, Vans, Jeeps, Trucks, and Buses. All Vehicles have different levels of Acceleration, Speed, Toughness and Handling. In The Getaway during certain missions that involve the player having a partner, such as Yasmin. They will shoot at enemies pursuing. In The Getaway: Black Monday the Player Characters can shoot as well. In The Getaway: Black Monday Motorcycles were added to the vehicles that can be acquired. They have better Speed, Handling and Acceleration than cars but, the player may be ejected from it after a collision which can result in death. Bicycles were also introduced, They are however very slow, and offer no protection from collisions or gunfire. One of the most unique features of the series is that when driving the player will be provided with directions via the car's indicators, which will flash quicker depending on how much the player needs to turn. Both Lights will flash when the player has arrived at their destination and must stop, or slow down and wait in the case of tailing another vehicle. Combat Players will regularly engage with enemies throughout the game. As opposed to a health bar the player character, will become bloodier, breath heavily and start limping when they are close to death. Players must lean against a wall to regain their health. In The Getaway: Black Monday, First Aid kits can be found on the walls, to regain health quicker, though these are single use, and cannot be taken Gunfighting The Getaway features several different guns that can be used, notably, Handguns, Shotguns, Assault Rifles and Sub Machine Guns. Every Character will have a pistol as their Default Weapon, other weapons can be lifted from slain foes. In The Getaway both Mark Hammond and Frank Carter can dual wield Handguns and Sub Machine Guns. In The Getaway: Black Monday, Eddie O'Connor can also do this, although he can also dual wield assault rifles and automatic shotguns. The game offers two aiming modes, Auto aim, which will automatically lock onto the nearest enemy, tapping the lock on button will switch enemies, the player can move and fire in this mode. Free aim, the camera will zoom in and the player will have an over the shoulder view and must line up the weapon with their target. If the character has taken too much damage, their aim will be very shaky and they will be foreced to heal to get back to normal. Due to the lack of a HUD, characters will comment on when they are running out of ammo and drop the weapon when it is empty. The Getaway also implemented a cover system, allowing the player to avoid enemy fire, pop out and shoot, blind fire and switch between cover positions. Players could also roll to avoid gunfire and reach cover. Melee When the player Character gets close enough to an enemy they will automatically pistol whip them instead of shooting them. In The Getaway: Black Monday, Ben Mitchell can equip Silencers to his guns, however they must be found within the level. The silencer will only carry over to the following level, if the player does not die between getting the silencer and completing the level, in which case it will need to be found again. In The Getaway there are several melee weapons including cleavers, crowbars, baseball bats and batons. They have only a simple one armed downward strike which will kill an enemy with one or two hits. Be cautious, as enemies will be able to do the same to you, resulting in your death if your health is low enough. In The Getaway: Black Monday melee weapons can be swung much quicker and are held with both hands. Thy can only be wielded by Eddie O'Connor, who can also fight unarmed, due to his training as a boxer he can defeat most enemies with just a few punches. Stealth Several missions require the use of stealth. In The Getaway, being spotted will result in an immediate mission failure. Players will need to slip by or incapacitate silently in order to progress. In the Getaway Black Monday, stealth has been reworked. The player can now break line of sight and hide from enemies, allowing continuation of the mission. Character Specific Abilities Each Playable character had unique abilities. In the Getaway this is limited to grapple take-downs. *Mark Hammond - Unarmed Grapple: Neck Breaker. Armed Grapple: Shoot Victim. *Frank Carter - Unarmed Grapple: Arrest Victim. Armed Grapple: Pistol Whip. In the Getaway Black Monday it is expanded and each character has an unique feel. * Ben Mitchell can only carry his MP5 and Glock 17 (When one runs out of ammo, he will automatically holster it and switch to the other until he finds more ammo.) Both are equipped with Flashlights, which activate in dark areas. Mitch can also use gas grenades in order to neutralise a group of enemies, and conserve ammo. Mitch can also arrest enemies he grapples. Mitch usually travels in a squad, who will assist him in his missions, but will occasionally have to work alone. *Eddie O'Connor can fight unarmed, Being a boxer he can knock out most enemies with just a few punches. Eddies can Grapple enemies from the front and beat them into unconsciousness. He can also use melee weapons such as pool cues, crowbars, If he grapple them from behind he can break their neck (or Shoot them if he is armed.) Eddie can dual weild all firearms, even Shotguns and Assault Rifles. *Sam has no combat abilities at all. Her game play is primarily stealth based. She can climb to areas out of sight or crawl through vents and areas where enemies cannot find her. Being Police Officers: Carter and Mitchell can commandeer vehicles and engage with enemies, without getting into trouble. Trivia * The Getaways was one of the first games to use a contextual cover systems, out-dating games like Gears of War, by four years.